


Incubus

by Mojjochan



Category: Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya is visited by an incubus who looks exactly like Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT BETAED!! Just a little warning.
> 
> I've taken some liberties... kinda PWP I guess :P

Kazuya said goodbye to everyone in the dressing room. Just as he reached the elevator Jin caught up with him, just squeezing in before the door closed completely. “Good work today!” He said enthusiastically. Kazuya replied in a slightly muffled voice, but Jin didn't seem to care that he was distant. Much like himself Jin yanked his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away. Kazuya couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He knew Jin was too lost in his phone to even notice that someone was looking at him.

When they arrived at the parking garage level Jin waved curtly at Kazuya with his phone before he headed off in the opposite direction from Kazuya. He felt the air leave him in a heavy sigh. He needed to get rid of these feelings. If he could just yank them out he would have done so ages ago. But he couldn't, luckily work drowned the feelings. But once work was done, or if Jin did something Kazuya's heart started beating like crazy and he tried his best to ignore the man.

***

When he reached home he hung up his things and walked in. He'd already showered, eaten and anything he could do and he didn't feel like watching TV or a DVD or anything. So he brushed his teeth and went to bed. 

It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep. 

He felt weird all of a sudden. He felt as if someone was sitting on top of him. Suddenly alarmed he tried to sit up but only got halfway before he couldn't anymore. He forced his eyes open and gasped loudly. There was someone sitting on top of him. And that someone was Jin. Kazuya blinked. What was Jin doing in his apartment. And not only why, but HOW? Kazuya felt confusion well up in him as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. 

Jin was straddling his midsection. His eyes were alert and eager as he watched Kazuya who must look like a mess. The younger man managed to find his voice and stuttered “Jin? What are you? How did you?” He used the hand which wasn't used to support him to point around his bedroom in confusion. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, apart from Jin sitting on top of him with a big grin on his face. “So that's who I look like” Jin answered happily glancing down at himself for a brief moment before looking at Kazuya again.

“What are you saying?” Kazuya asked alarmed “Hoho, aren't you a dirty little boy!” He said teasingly to Kazuya “Who are you?!” Kazuya spat loudly as he tried to sit up again “I, am Jin. Just as you said” He replied pointing at himself. “No. No you're not Jin. You couldn't possibly be Jin. Who are you!? Answer me?!” He continued and started to trash around in a slight panic. 

“Alright, alright!” He said and raised his hands, signaling for Kazuya to calm down. “I am not Jin, I am an incubus.” He said proudly, placing a majestic hand on his chest. When Kazuya continued to look confused he sighed. “I am a demon, a sex demon of sorts.” He said looking disappointed at the lack of impact. “I in particular am a great form shifter. So I take the form of your desired sexual partner. In your case that would be this Jin person! Get it?” He said the most of it matter-of-factly, with a spur of enthusiasm at the end. 

Kazuya stared up at him. Incubus? Sex demon? Shape shifter? Desired sexual partner? His head started to spin as he tried to take it all in. “Well I'm not gonna wait any longer.” Incubus-Jin said happily and started to undress Kazuya. He ripped his shirt, hands sliding across the young man's skin. “Wait. Wait” Kazuya said trying to wiggle away, but Incubus-Jin rolled his eyes and came swooping down with heavily lidded, sexy eyes as he pressed his lips to Kazuya's. 

The younger man's eyes were wide open as he stared into Incubus-Jin's eyes. They were exactly the same, how he knew that he didn't know. Did he really know Jin's body in such detail or was it all his imagination and real-Jin looked nothing like this at all. Staring into those brown eyes Kazuya's mind soon drifted off and his eyes sliding shut and giving into the sensations. 

Kazuya's arms went up to clutch at the older man's shirt. Every logic thought left him and all he knew was Jin; Jin's smell, Jin's body pressing against his. Jin's lips kissing him. Jin's tongue swiped his lower lips and forced its way into his mouth. His wet muscle was hot and overpowering. Kazuya was certain that his sweet saliva was a toxin tempting and arousing him even more. The younger man felt his erection pressing against Jin's belly. He also felt the hardness that was pressing against his thigh. 

Kazuya rocked his hips, and for the first time both of them groaned. He felt Jin's body tremble and he rocked his hips some more. Soon they were both humping to a steady rhythm as their hands roamed around. Kazuya felt his senses peaking as he explored every nook and cranny within reach. They broke the kiss and Jin slipped down Kazuya's body, his lips tracing the man's neck and further down his body. As he went he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, his lips kissing and sucking lightly on Kazuya's supple skin. 

Kazuya shuddered, his body twitching as the older man traced the length of his body. He grabbed the pillow as Jin passed his bellybutton. He hissed with anticipation as Jin's chin passed over the top of his PJ-pants, sliding down until it came into contact with the erect member. Jin lapped his mouth over the hard cock. His saliva soaking the fabric. 

“Ahn~ Jin” the name spilled from his bruised lips. He was almost aroused by the action alone and he felt his cock twitch violently and he bit his trembling lips. His hand slipped into the older man's soft hair. The locks of dark brown curled around his fingers all soft and warm in his grip. 

Once Kazuya's dick was nicely imprinted by the wet fabric Jin grabbed the sides over the younger man's hips and yanked as hard as he could, and with a little resistance did his PJ-pants come off.. Kazuya's free hand grabbed a hold of the man's arm and he felt the fabric rustle and slide under his fingers. “Clothes” He said breathlessly. He felt Jin chuckle and almost regretted saying anything when Jin's weight left him.

He watched Jin, who started out undressing quickly, but as he exposed the skin of his chest Kazuya drew in a sharp breath. The man fixed him with a clever look in his eye as if he was planning something and sure enough; With a sideways grin on his face his pace slowed to a seductive strip tease where he slowly undid one button at a time. It was so slow it was torture. Kazuya watched with bated breath as more and more skin was revealed. 

Once he had undone his entire shirt his hands made their way to his pants. Kazuya shuddered, his cock pulsating between his legs as his eyes were wide with anticipation. Jin licked his lips as he undid his button and zipper. His cock was straining against his boxers, and the head was peaking out of the top of his underwear. Kazuya gulped, he was entranced as if watching wearily for a snake ready to strike. Jin pulled his pants down his thighs, he got to his feet, his stance wide as he pulled his pants off. He watched Kazuya as he removed his boxers to expose his cook. 

Kazuya gulped as the hard rod filled his vision and he watched as a few drops of pre-cum accumulated at the tip. Instantly Kazuya lounged at the dick and sucked at the tip. The taste of semen on his tongue wasn't new, but in his aroused state he didn't care. He opened his mouth and took the head in. His lips closed around the base of the cock head, his hand grabbing the base of the shaft firmly before he moved it up and down the shaft slowly. 

He'd seen this cock many times, sneaking peeks whenever he could. He'd wanted to touch it so many times, more than he could say and now he had it in his mouth. He purred like a satisfied kitten, bobbing his head up and down making sure to use all his technique. Above him Jin groaned loudly, his hand found its way into Kazuya's hair. He grabbed a fistful of hair and placed his other hand on his ass for support. 

The younger man was good at this, it wasn't long before Jin was gasping for air, his cock throbbing violently as he felt the heat build in his body. With every stroke and suck Kazuya was urging the orgasm out of him. He rolled his hips slowly as the need brinked on the unbearable. He shuddered noisily, pulling Kazuya off his cock and grabbing it in his own hand stroking it as he shot his load on the younger man's face.

Jin stroked it a few more times, it twitched feebly in his grip. He noticed the dejected look on the younger man's face. He detached his hand from the man's hair and slipped it down the side of his face. “Don't worry darling. The show's not over yet.” He then pushed Kazuya down. 

Kazuya yelped as he hit the bed with a small thud. Jin grabbed him and turned him over. Now Kazuya had his ass to the older man. He felt an electric current run through him as he sensed the heated gaze that had fastened on his buttocks. Kazuya knew what was coming and readied himself, but the only thing he felt was a warm, wet substance dripping on him. He glanced back to see Jin with his mouth slightly open and spit pouring from his mouth in insane amounts. Kazuya stared until he suddenly caught Jin's eye and his face flushed and he snapped it forward again. 

The younger man buried his face halfway into the pillow and wasn't at all surprised when a second pillow disappeared from beside him and was placed underneath his lower stomach. With his ass waving in the sky he felt bashful for the first time. He hadn't exposed his ass to anyone, so he was nervous. He suddenly felt two fingers brushing along his butt crack. The sensation was both ticklish and electric. He waited to see what Jin was planing to do. 

He didn't have to wait long as Jin pushed the first finger inside him. Kazuya hissed, it was a really strange feeling. The finger moved around, in and out and just felt strange to him. He pondered over the new sensation for half a second. His pondering was cut short with the introduction of the second finger and only then, when the two fingers were thrust in to the knuckle and Jin scissored inside him. It was sudden like a thunderbolt from clear skies; it shot up his spine and exited his mouth as a high pitched yelp. 

“Nice sound” Jin chuckled from behind him. He hoisted himself over Kazuya's back, hovering over him and pulling away the hair at his nape to kiss it passionately. Kazuya's entire frame trembled, Jin's fingers moving inside him the noise of it filling his ears. It didn't take long until three fingers were moving inside him. Kazuya had to bury his face completely in the pillow to muffle his moans. 

Jin got to his knees behind him “I think you're ready now” he hissed. Kazuya emerged from the pillow and looked back “But you...” his voice trailed off as he saw that Jin was fully erect once again. He gulped as he surrendered himself. The other man could only chuckle at Kazuya's foolishness. Jin grabbed the youngster's hips, digging his fingers into his skin. He spread Kazuya's ass cheeks, exposing the twitching bud to the naked eye. 

Kazuya yelped and held his breath despite himself. He pinched himself hard and drew a staggering breath, filling his lounges with air. Just as he did, as if catching the que Jin pushed his cock inside, penetrating the younger man. “Ah~ so... deep” Kazuya whispered with a strained tone. His fingers were digging into the sheets and he his body was trembling violently. 

Jin came to a stand still as he let the younger get used to him. He took the opportunity to mark Kazuya's skin. He pressed his moist lips to the hot, flushed and moist skin; He sucked hard and long and he felt Kazuya twitch as he did. 

After leaving four kiss marks on the younger man's upper back Jin lifted his upper body and shifted a little securing his stance by pressing his toes and balls of his feet into the mattress before he slowly pulled back his cock. The noises were almost enough to intoxicate ones mind as Jin pulled his rod almost all the way out, only leaving the head inside before he plunged back into Kazuya's warm, slick depths. 

With Jin moving in him Kazuya was overcome with some kind of euphoria. There was no pain or discomfort only pleasure and strange sensations. Wherever their skin touched it felt as if they were melting together and from those spots radiated tingling sensations. Even the hickeys on his back were scorching hot and seemed to burn through his skin. Kazuya's eyes were blurry with tears as he did his best to keep his voice back.

Suddenly Jin's hand came out of nowhere, it slid along his jawline and found his lips. “Let your voice out Kazuya” Jin hissed, he sounded breathless and his voice was a little strained. He pushed his finger into Kazuya's mouth. The younger man groaned uncomfortably, he felt the intrusion in his mouth and the saliva ran out his mouth and down his chin. Jin's thumb almost grazed his eye so he shut it and tried to tilt his head to the side.

Jin increased the speed, the sound of flesh crashing against flesh was deafening. Kazuya took a shocked gasp, he felt jolts up his spine and he bent his neck back as he spasmed. Apart from his own voice Kazuya could only hear the occasional grunt or moan from the older man. Kazuya managed to release his hand from the sheet and started towards his cock which had been completely neglected so far. 

“Not so fast” Jin said and grabbed his wrist. He pulled out completely and suddenly Kazuya was spun around and onto his back. Facing Jin Kazuya felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and quickly his hands flew up to cover his face. Jin chuckled darkly. He grabbed his erect dick and placed it against the twitching hole again. Without hesitating he pushed back inside and enjoyed the sight of the younger man convulsing with pleasure as the rod was buried deep inside him. 

Once Jin was back inside he grabbed Kazuya's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. Kazuya turned his face away “Don't hide from me~” Jin teased, rolling his hips. “Mmm~” Kazuya said through clenched lips and with eyes tightly shut. “Hehe. You're really cute like this. And super erotic” the last sentence was a husky whisper that made Kazuya shudder. The heat in his loins was not to be mistaken as his cock swung back and forth with Jin's thrusts. 

“Would you look at this” Jin noted his hand sliding from Kazuya's thigh and up his stomach to his chest. His fingers brushed over the younger man's erect nipple. Kazuya felt the odd sensation start in his nipple and then spread. He drew in a sharp breath which escaped him in a shudder as he twisted his upper body. He glanced at the older man who was grinning at him with a sly look in his face. Jin then brought his other hand to join the party and he grabbed both nipples hard. 

Kazuya's body reacted violently. Shooting his chest forward with a loud yell of pleasure he brought his hands to his head and he grabbed at his hair as he twisted around. Jin kept pinching and twisting the hard buds, he felt his own excitement grow as he watched the youngster convulse with pleasure. 

Jin pulled back, his hands moving rhythmically over the younger man's chest as he aimed and thrust his hips forward ramming his hard cock into Kazuya's slim frame. The sound stopped with a croak halfway up Kazuya's throat as he felt over stimulated when Jin's dick hit that sweet spot inside him. 

When Jin pulled back again Kazuya drew in a sharp breath that rasped at his throat. “You liked that, huh?” Jin said, his voice husky and playful as he continued to play with Kazuya's nipples. He thrust back in and started going like a rabbit his thrusts coming in quick succession. His right hand let go of Kazuya's nipple; his hand went up, fingers sliding along Kazuya's soft skin. Up his arm and to his hand. Their fingers entwined and for a split second everything stopped. Kazuya felt that the second lasted an eternity and he knew that he wanted it to last for even longer.

He was brought back just as Jin kissed and pounded into him at the same time. The kiss didn't last long; almost as fast as it came it was gone and Jin was making his way down Kazuya's neck. He briefly hovered over the man's collarbone his lips stuck to the younger man's skin. When Jin's lips let go of the youngster he breathed heavily close to his skin sending a trail of goosebumps over his otherwise scorched flesh. After a short moment Jin made his way down and he stopped right over the nipple his right hand had abandoned earlier. 

Jin leaned in, extended his tongue and licked the hard bud. “Wah!” Kazuya yelped loudly squeezing Jin's hand hard. Jin lowered his head a little ore so that his lips again touched the salty, drenched skin, he puckered his lips slightly and sucked on the erect nipple. The younger man was even more surprised and his nails dug into Jin's hand. 

Kazuya's cock was so strained it was starting to hurt. While Jin was thrusting into him, sucking, licking and also nibbling at his nipple his rock hard dick had been left to occasionally rub against the elder's stomach. Defying Jin's rhythm Kazuya defiantly elevated his hips and pushed his erect member forcefully into Jin's stomach. 

Jin raised his head, letting go of Kazuya's nipple. “You sure? You want to come already?” He said hoarsely. Kazuya nodded his head vigorously feeling as if already couldn't be soon enough. Jin stretched his back leaning in to Kazuya's ear “Then grab your cock and jack yourself off.” It was almost a dare when he said it, he snickered darkly before going back to his nipple. 

Kazuya's hand trembled as he lifted it form above his head, it felt almost stiff as he moved it down and in between their two bodies; sliding it slowly across his abdomen, his fingers grazing his own skin. He grabbed his cock and stroked it gently from hilt to head; his fingers playing with the sensitive spot on the front of his cock. His breath hitched as his hand stroked up and down the shaft and he struggled to match his rhythm to Jin's. 

When he finally caught it he rocked his hips along to it and as the heat increased his body started to tingle and electric jolts were dancing near the bottom of his belly and through his spine. With Jin thrusting into him, stimulating his soft and slick insides he could feel release rushing to the surface as he jerked his dick and let it all wash over him. 

He closed his eyes and his back lifted off the mattress, stars and explosions behind his closed eyelids, shooting his load so that it splattered across Jin's stomach and his own. The moan hitched in his throat and escaped him as a strained groan as he tilted his head back. Jin let go of his nipples, to place his free hand on the bed to steady himself as he also came, he emptied himself inside Kazuya with a groan while he gritted his teeth and arched his back. 

For a long moment, while both their bodies relaxed they lingered in the same position. While as Kazuya was getting slightly uncomfortable, he couldn't look Jin in the face. He cleared his throat and only then did the older man move. 

Jin pulled out and sat down next to Kazuya. “Sorry, got a bit carried away” he said with his face turned away from Kazuya. “Um... it's OK” he replied and knew he sounded about just as embarrassed as he was. He cleared his throat again. “I mean. Um... this might be weird to bring up... uh... again” Jin started, he looked bothered and hesitant. “Um... I just want to say that... I am still an incubus.” 

Kazuya was suddenly jolted back to reality all the after-sex glow vanquished faster than mist before the sun. He locked his gaze on the wall opposite and felt as if he couldn't breathe. “Well um... I'd just like to say that I really enjoyed it. Best sex I've had in a long while in fact.” The Incubus in Jin's form stopped again and scratched his head. “Um... if you wouldn't mind I'd actually like to see you again if that's alright. I mean, I guess it's difficult to tell Jin how you feel... and well I'll always take the form of whomever you may desire so...” his voice trailed off. 

The room fell silent. The silence seemed to last forever. Kazuya's brain was working through all his thoughts. He just had sex. He just had sex with a creature who looked like Jin. The creature who looked like Jin, but who wasn't Jin, wanted to meet him again. All these thoughts spun around along with the same old thoughts of how he felt about Jin, how he desired Jin and how long he'd done just that. Now that some of his desires could be, and now had been satisfied... Did he want to do it again. He was absolutely certain his feelings towards Jin wouldn't disappeared so easily. 

His brain was still a huge mess but he was sure his desired needed to be sated. He cleared his throat yet again, he tried to speak but his mouth was completely dry. He swallowed, he felt the saliva coat his tongue and he found his words again. “I guess... you've got a point there” he said his voice all hoarse. He still couldn't look at the creature who looked at Jin, but he felt the bed shift and suddenly he was closer. “Hehehe” he snickered happily now sitting with his legs crossed in the bed. Kazuya glanced at him sideways. The idiotic look on his face looked very similar so he felt a pang in his heart. 

Kazuya closed his eyes an sighed. “Um.. you should probably take a shower and then go to sleep. I need to go now actually... Um... need any help?” He asked uncertainly. Kazuya flushed “I'll manage just fine! Now shoo!” Kazuya waved him away. To his surprise he floated out of bed and magically had his clothes on. “Then I wish you a pleasant night!” He bowed and left the room. Kazuya lay in bed and wondered what he'd just agreed to. The mixed feelings were overwhelming and he was to tired now to think. He'd just have to see how he felt the next time he saw the incubus. Sighing deeply he got out of bed, he almost fell but stumbled to the bathroom and took a much needed shower before he found his phone and realized he didn't have much time left to sleep so he hurried into bed and could swear that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know incubus attack those who sleep, and do their thing also when their victim/target is asleep... But I took some liberties ;P


End file.
